Return of Astronema
by Grimmfan86
Summary: This is a Power Ranger/Jessie crossover with Teen Wolf. Jayden's sister Jessie gets kidnapped and its up to him, his pack and the megaforce rangers to save her. couples:Jayden/Emily, Troy/Emma, Jake/Gia, Jessie/Derek Karone/Leo and Kai/Kendrix
1. Chapter 1

Prince Vekar was just throwing one of his fits after watching the Power Rangers defeat another one of his generals. "I can't take this any more why do those stupid power rangers keep beating me." He ranted. Just then his eyes went to the screen in time to see some people riding away on their motorcycles, when he spotted someone on the back of a black and red motorcycle. "Levira, zoom in on the screen then freeze the picture." "Your Highness I only have the back of the human's head." "Well rewind the video until you get to part before the human puts that thing on her head." "You mean her helmet." Prince Vekar was starting to get impatient and Levira could sense it. So Levira rewound the video and froze where the prince could see a picture of a girl with long red hair and hazel eyes sitting behind a boy with brown hair and blue eyes on the motorcycle. "Find that girl and bring her to Me." Ordered Prince Vekar. _I think I found my new princess._ Levira sent some XBorgs down to earth to capture the girl but, she a bad feeling about this.

Later after the battle Jayden made sure his pack (this going to be a bit of teen wolf only Jayden Shiba is an Alpha just imagine that happening) got to their homes safely. Jayden and his sister Jessie went back to the Shiba house to relax for the rest of the day. Unfortunately that didn't happen because they were attacked by XBorgs. "Oh great just what we need." grumbled Jayden as he and Jessie got off their motorcycle and started fighting them but, they were no match for the XBorgs. Suddenly Jayden and Jessie saw a one XBorgs go flying down the street and they looked over and saw the red super megaforce ranger standing a few feet away with the rest of his team right behind him. "Need some help?"asked the pink ranger as Jayden nodded while more XBorgs showed up. A few minutes after the XBorgs were defeated Jayden realized when he turned around to see if his sister was ok he saw that Jessie was missing. "Jessie, where are you?" he asked panic hitting his voice as well anger cause nobody took his little sister and got away with it nobody. Jayden called Scott and the rest of the pack and told them to meet him at Shiba House. "I can't believe they took my little sister." "Don't worry we'll find her." Noah was walking around to see if to see if there were any clues to where the XBorgs could've taken Jessie but couldn't find anything so he rejoined the others.

Later that evening Jayden kept pacing the room looking like he wanted to punch something or some one. "Honey, you know pacing like that isn't going to help find Jessie any faster." said Emily (Jayden's wife and the yellow samurai ranger) as she put a tray of drinks down on the coffee table. Just then the door bell rang and Mentor Ji went to answer it only to find Scott McCall, Peter and Derek Hale and the rest of the pack. "So someone was stupid enough to kidnap your sister I feel sorry for the person who did it if they live long enough after Jayden's through with them." "Peter." "Hey what happened to you calling me Uncle Peter." "Not now Peter." Peter looked around the room at all the people who were there. _Great more teenagers. _He thought as his eyes met with Jayden's and he suddenly got quiet which usally something he didn't do. "Any ideas who could've taken Jessie?" "Yes his name is Prince Veker and whatever he's planing can't be good." Derek took one look at Troy and saw that he knew a whole lot about this Prince Veker person. "Who's Prince Veker?" asked Alison as Troy explained who he is and told them that he and his friends are power rangers. Derek realized he could trust them and listened to what he had to say. "Do you know where this prince guy could've taken Jessie?" asked Derek worried (I have Derek kind of having a crush on Jessie who knows maybe I'll have him ask her out.). Jayden shook his head sadly. Just then crying from down the hall and Emily got up and left the room. When she came back she had a 2 year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with her. "Megaforce rangers meet Bailey mine and Emily's daughter." "Aww she's so cute." "Yeah, now let's get down to business the faster we find Jessie, the faster we get her home safely."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie woke up to find she was in a strange room it looked like a bedroom. _Where am I?_ she wondered as she looked around and walked towards a mirror that was on the other side of the room. Then she looked down at her clothes and saw that she was wearing an all black cat suit, with a silver chest plate and silver wrist bands with a blaster on one of them and purple hair. Over in the corner she saw what looked like a spear but, she knew better to think that and knew it wasn't just a regular spear (I don't know what Astronema's weapon is called). "Welcome back Astronema." said a voice from behind her. "It's great to be back and those power rangers are going to pay for what they did to me." said Astronema (Jessie) with an evil smirk on her face. "Tell me where exactly am I and how did I get here?" "Prince Veker has brought you here in hopes of making you his princess." "Princess I like the sound of that after all I was always called the Princess of Evil." Astronema left the room with Levira right behind her. Astronema didn't notice that Levira was holding something in her hands that looked like a small vial with a pinkish/purple liquid in it. They walked into a large room which looked like a main room of a ship. Astronema looked very pleased as she looked around. They she noticed someone in the room he was whining about something she couldn't figure out what until she heard power rangers and that made her angry. "I'll take care of those pesty power rangers for you." "You sure its been sixteen years and the power rangers have advanced since then." "I don't care how long its been those power rangers are going to pay for what they did to me." Prince Veker looked very pleased with this idea and had one of best generals go to earth that is until Astronema stopped him. "No, I want to see these power rangers myself and show them that the princess of evil has returned." said Astronema followed by an evil laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

The galaxy rangers were on Terra Venture enjoying themselves when they were called to the control room. When they got there they saw on the screen a battle taken place on earth. They also saw some one they haven't seen in years the one person who they thought was defeated by the space rangers. "It can't be Astronema." "Karone became good and fights on our side now." "Isn't Karone with Leo right now she might want to see this." As if on cue Leo and Karone ran by the room. Leo was in his ranger gear running from Karone who was dressed as Astornema with black hair (the black hair she had when she switched places with Ashley.) Kai and Maya ran towards them before they got way. "What's wrong?" "Yeah we in the middle of one our games." "You two might want to see this." Leo and Karone were led towards the viewing screen and when they saw what was on the screen Karone gasped. On the screen before them was a frozen image of Astronema with purple hair and it looked like a red ranger was in front of her about to get hit. _It can't be she was defeated years ago and I'm good now._ Thought Karone looking worried then she got a better look at the girl and saw it wasn't Astronema but a girl who was turned into her. "We have get down there and help them." The others agreed and morphed into their ranger forms as Kendrix told them all to be careful and gave Kai a kiss goodbye. When the galaxy rangers arrived to earth Leo ran up to Astronema and tackled her to the gorund. The others ran toward him and were about to do something when Dameon noticed other rangers helping their leader up. Leo saw them too and also saw the silver ranger make his way toward them. "Jayden, is not going to like this." "Who's Jayden?" "The red samurai ranger he's also her older brother." The galaxy rangers looked down to see Asrtonema was slowly getting up. "Let's get her back to the Shiba House right away." "Come on you can come with us." With that galaxy rangers and the megaforce rangers went to the Shiba House with a knocked out Astronema.


	4. Chapter 4

The galaxy rangers were on Terra Venture enjoying themselves when they were called to the control room. When they got there they saw on the screen a battle taken place on earth. They also saw some one they haven't seen in years the one person who they thought was defeated by the space rangers. "It can't be Astronema." "Karone became good and fights on our side now." "Isn't Karone with Leo right now she might want to see this." As if on cue Leo and Karone ran by the room. Leo was in his ranger gear running from Karone who was dressed as Astornema with black hair (the black hair she had when she switched places with Ashley.) Kai and Maya ran towards them before they got way. "What's wrong?" "Yeah we in the middle of one our games." "You two might want to see this." Leo and Karone were led towards the viewing screen and when they saw what was on the screen Karone gasped. On the screen before them was a frozen image of Astronema with purple hair and it looked like a red ranger was in front of her about to get hit. _It can't be she was defeated years ago and I'm good now._ Thought Karone looking worried then she got a better look at the girl and saw it wasn't Astronema but a girl who was turned into her. "We have get down there and help them." The others agreed and morphed into their ranger forms as Kendrix told them all to be careful and gave Kai a kiss goodbye. When the galaxy rangers arrived to earth Leo ran up to Astronema and kicked her to the gorund. The others ran toward him and were about to do something when Dameon noticed other rangers helping their leader up. Leo saw them too and also saw the silver ranger make his way toward them. "Jayden, is not going to like this." "Who's Jayden?" "The red samurai ranger he's also her older brother." The galaxy rangers looked down to see Asrtonema was slowly getting up. "Let's get her back to the Shiba House right away." "Come on you can come with us." With that galaxy rangers and the megaforce rangers went to the Shiba House with a knocked out Astronema.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayden Shiba was with his wife and his pack while both his daughters Bailey and Elsa were playing in their pen when mentor Ji went to answer the door. When came into the living room he was followed the megaforce rangers, the galaxy rangers. "We have good news and we have bad news." On the glare Jayden gave Jake he continued. "We found your sister only something happened." he stepped aside a revealed an unconscious Jessie being held by Leo. "What happened to my sister?" "It was an accident I didn't mean to." Jayden was about to attack Leo when Scott stopped him and looked towards his daughters the last thing he wanted to do was scare them. Derek took a sleeping Jessie from Leo and placed her on the couch. "Why is she dressed like that?" "She seems to think she's Astornema." "Who did that happen?" then Jayden remembered the day when Jessie was kiddnaped and remembered who was behind it. Kendall after deciding he had enough of just sitting around and not doing anything was about to leave when James and Jayden stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" "I'm going to find Prince Vekar and make him change our sister back even if I have to do it alone." Karone told them there is one way that might help save Jessie and asked if Jayden had any photos of the two of them. "How do you know all of this" "The same happened to me but, I was a little girl when it happened Lucky for me my brother Andros realized who I was and saved me." Karone after realizing that she was still in her ranger form demorphed and showed them what she was like when she was Astronema. "Wow you were pretty hardcore when you were evil." "They used to call me either the princess of evil of the princess of darkness I can't remember which." Leo noticed Karone was starting to get upset and comfort his wife. Emily and Alison led her to the couch so she could sit down while James pulled Kendall away from the door. Kendall just stood by the coffee table and pouted not realizing that he turned on the table and a map of the city appeared. The galaxy rangers looked at the table half confused and half shocked. Just in time cause the gap sensor went off. The rangers left to fight the monster while Jayden's pack stayed behind to keep an eye on Jessie/Astronema.


End file.
